Spartan Laser Glitch
The Spartan Laser Glitch can be performed when climbing your way up to the top of the Control Room on the last level of Halo 3, Halo. As your climbing up to the top, you will see Sergeant Major Avery Johnson on the far left mountain side, helping you with his M6 Spartan Laser. Also when you get up to the final level in Halo 3, battle 343 Guilty Spark as normal and then after Johnson uses his laser, get to him before he dies, swap any weapon for his laser (it will be on 69 although this does not matter) but you will not keep it after the battle. How to The trick is to shoot him until he falls off the mountain. Two minutes later, he will respawn near you. (Make sure you get him to fall off the mountain or he will attempt to kill you, and usually succeeds). When he is down next to you, kill him again (well, down him) and take his Spartan Laser, it will have either 3 energy left or 100, kill him until you get 100. That will have an unlimited supply, make sure you get two and leave it behind, otherwise when you kill 343 Guilty Spark, you will lose it. METHOD 2: wait until you open the door and prepare for the final battle. Johnson appears inside the hallway behind the door. Wait until you get Gravemind's message. THIS IS IMPERATIVE! If you kill Johnson before this, the Laser will NOT have Infinite Ammo. after you kill Johnson, take his laser. If you leave another weapon behind, he will take that instead of a new laser. If in Co-op, have the 2nd Player take the ammo. Kill Johnson MULTIPLE TIMES to get multiple Lasers. On Legendary, it is observed that if you kill Johnson multiple times, leaving multiple lasers on the ground, after the 343 Guilty Spark battle, Johnson will still be alive with you, and his old Lasers will be on the ground, still with infinite ammo. It is also noted that Johnson can get infected by Flood. If he does not, he will disappear at a Loading...done screen. Note: The first laser he has normally does not have infinite ammo. All lasers afterwards do. Thats why you need to push him off the mountain's cliff for method one. This also means that you can get the Spartan Laser without pushing him off the cliff before the Gravemind message as long as u get the first laser and all other weapons away from his dead body. Glitch 2 While winding up the laser, keep spinning around until it fires. When it fires, it will be a bigger than usual shot, though it is really hard to aim, because you are "spinning". Glitch 3 When in Forge, charge up the laser and when the tick on the crosshair gets to the end of its line and you see a red glow on the muzzle go into the Editor Mode by pressing up on the D-pad. If you did it right, you can aim at an enemy and when you come out of Editor Mode it will insantly fire your laser. Keep trying until you get it right, it is really funny! Related Articles *''Halo 3'' *''Halo'' *W/AV M6 Nonlinear Rifle Category:Halo 3 Category:Glitches